A Rider of Few
by IloveJesus7390
Summary: A girl named Sabel roams ME freely, that is until one day she is caught and put into a slave market. There she meets a certain elf and it all begins. Please read and review.


Ok, this is the third time I have had to rewrite it and I hope it is ok! I like this version the best actually so if it passes on the reviewers its all good.I have some Elvish involved in this; correct me if I am wrong.

I also wanted to point out that I did not no there were only that many wizards in ME. This is also a Fan fiction, were you can insert your own made up characters. So I eliminated the wizard and two new species will be revealed.

So, without further ado, here is the hopefully last rewritten version of the first chapter of this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only my characters**

**--- - - - - - ---- - - -- -- - --- -- - -- --- **

**Chapter One: Sabel**

The sun shinned dimly on the land of Middle Earth. Yet in a small town, hidden among the misty mounts, dwelled many. The town was basically referred to as the "Black Market, as strange creature sold slaves to the highest bidder. A stage was set up and the bidding was done every two days. Inside the tunnels of the Misty Mountains, ancient dwarven caverns were used to keep the prisoners. A man trod down the rock tunnel path; his eyes seemed to glow from the torches along the walls. Behind him, a host of seven men walked, who were going to help rally the new load of people.

……….

Deep inside the tunnels a huge group of captured were held in a bolted cavern. Their races varied from elf to Shape shifter. The only thing all agreed on was escaping. Among the various captured a creature sat against the stone wall. She wasn't really a mythical being though. Black silky tresses hung over her shoulders. Yet, fine pointed elven ears pointed out from her locks. The flickering firelight of the single dying torch reflected her pale green orbs. They appeared a glowing yellow/gold.

She appeared to be in deep thought. Many loathed her, for she was classified as a half-breed. She was a cross in between elven and vampire kin. She did have fangs, but did not act as either race would. The girl hated direct sunlight and pure darkness.

Voices broke her thought line and she peered around. Off to one side of the cavern, an orc was trying to struggle away from an orc. Since the men had removed all their weapons there was only hand to hand combat; that is, unless one managed to get by with one.

The orc was one of the few who had. It swiped a blade across his arm and sneered. The elf loosened his grip and the orc wiggled free. A long gash ran across his arm and a trail of blood wept down his arm. He looked up in anger and lunged for the orc before he could react. If he would have had the knife the orc would have been dead already. Yet, he knocked it from its hand and the small weapon slid across the floor. By that time they were the center of attention. The girl had had enough of this and ran swiftly to the small weapon, scooping it up and landing in a sliding crouch. Standing she unleashed her earthen power. Vegetation sprang up from the dirt and separated them both.

"You will achieve nothing but fighting, so stop it!"

The elf gave her a stern look and came over. "How dare you stop me? That foul creature inflicted the pain and it is my decision to react. Amin feuya ten' lle." (You disgust me)

"Elf, this imprisonment is driving all of us a bit insane, that is no reason to kill others," she replied.

With a motion of her hand she pulled a cloth from her pocket. "Bind you injury in this," she said returning to her spot by the wall.

Another half an hour bore by, which seemed like an eternity. Further out of the cavern voices were heard approaching. A shadowy form appeared through the bars of the heavy iron door. The door was opened and he stepped inside. "Line up!" he commanded in a harsh tone.

There was a stir and in the time of a minute everyone was lined up. The man walked up and down the line picking out prisoners. By the time he had finished half of them were gone. "That's enough for today," he growled to the men.

The iron door closed once more and the girl sighed in annoyance, slumping down against the wall. There was at least another two days in the filthy cavern. Looking around, she found that many of the weak remained. Weary with fatigue she fell into a light sleep.

… . .. .. . . .. . . …

She felt a shaking feeling when she awoke and growled. "I am warning you."

The shaking stopped but she still felt their presence. Opening her eyes, she found the elf. Her expression softened. "Yes?"

"You've been sleeping for hours."

"An hour seems an eternity elf; do you by any chance have a name?"

"Legolas, to be informal, may I ask of yours?"

"I don't normally reveal it to many but it is Sabel," she replied grinning.

At the sight of her fangs his eyes widened a bit. Sabel sighed. "I no you may think I am a vampire but I am not, my ears are elven, of your kin."

"How can that be?" he inquired.

"I don't really know, but it just is. My parents are just faded memories."

"I'm sorry," Legolas said.

"So," Sabel started, "How'd you end up in this dump?"

We were journeying to Lothlorien, when a powerful magic attacked us and we found ourselves trapped."

"We?" she questioned.

"Yes, the others escaped though, what about your misfortune?"

"I am, was a wanderer and happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Isengard is such a dangerous place these days. Something captured me and a group of innocent bystanders. How is your arm?"

"It has healed," he said in an awed tone, "Is this elvish medicine?"

"No it is an array of plants and herbs made to soften the cloth and heal the wound."

"I'm impressed," she said.

"Yeah whatever," she replied falling into another light sleep.

…………………

"Get up you laggards!" someone yelled and Sabel jolted up. "What, where oh…."

They stood in line once more and Sabel puzzled. "It's already been two days?" Sabel whispered to the one next to her. He went down the line and took Sabel out and ten others, including Legolas. Then men ushered them up the tunnel and they emerged into a clearing. Everyone's wrists were bound in thin tough coil. No one put up a struggle for they were too weary. It was moderately light out and Sabel peered over at Legolas. A coat of dust covered his golden hair and his bright blue eyes searched the area. Sabel then peered away and Legolas looked over. Behind several tresses on her face, a scar went diagonal across her right eye. The man who led the slave drive could finally be observed.

He had dark brown waist length hair and wore expensive garb. He had pointed ears and a fierce expression. He was known as a dark elf, or drow. They roamed the earth leaving destruction or slavery. The party was marched a miles distance and given a mouthful of water. They had finally arrived at "The Stage."

………………………………..

There I introduced a half breed and the drows'. It is a fan fiction, I can do that. Next chapter will be posted soon. Thank you for the reviews and I will thank everyone next chapter properly.

Your Fellow Author,

IloveJesus7390


End file.
